


Have No Fear, I Will Not Let You Fall

by Duck_Life



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matt Sucks At Lying, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt accidentally slips up and (almost) reveals his big secret. No, the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have No Fear, I Will Not Let You Fall

He’s got ears like a bat, a nose like a bloodhound. Skin sensitive enough to discern the newsprint on a page. Taste buds that would make him the envy of every competitive wine taster in the world.

And the biggest goddamn mouth on the East Coast.

 _Should’ve been quiet, Matt, should’ve just shut the hell up_ , he berates himself in the expectant silence that follows, because Foggy’s been hassling him about his love life—or lack thereof—with a non-stop chatter of “Whatever happened to the redhead?” and “What about that detective chick?” and “ _What_ is the point of you nabbing all these beautiful women if you don’t even _try_ to make them stay?”

And somewhere along the way Matt just gets fed up. “You know, it’s kind of hard to date when you’re in love with your…” While he’s pretty certain that he’s already said enough to screw himself over, he silently thanks God that he stopped talking when he did. “Your, uh. Mm.”

He can feel Foggy staring at him incredulously. “What?”

“Nothing,” Matt says, trying to tug them forward on the sidewalk, because they’re so damn close to the office and if they can just get upstairs, just get inside, maybe something will distract them and he can get Foggy to just forget the whole thing.

“Not _nothing_. Who are you in love with?” Foggy’s come to a complete standstill, so Matt slips his hand away from his best friend’s arm and marches forward on his own, leaving Foggy chasing after him. “Hey, you don’t just drop a bombshell like that, Matt. In love with your _what_?”

Foggy’s pulse hasn’t jumped or anything, which at least means he doesn’t suspect the truth. The shitty, painful truth that’s been gnawing at Matt since law school, since “Maverick and Goose,” since “el grande avocados”. He’s in love. With his best friend. And there’s no way in hell he’s ever going to tell him.

He thought. Biggest goddamn mouth on the East Coast.

“In love with your _what_?” Foggy demands again, and Matt thinks fast.

“W-with my. Dentist.”

Foggy stops walking again. “Your dentist?”

“Yep.” Why any of the lowlife thugs he spends his time with _believe_ him when he says things like “I’ll kill you” or “I enjoy this,” Matt Murdock will never know.

“What dentist?” asks Foggy, and _shit_ , Matt can’t even think of the name of his _actual_ dentist. He draws a complete blank. And then he can’t think of _names_.

“Max,” he says, because it comes to him in a flash, and then it occurs to him that he should probably tack on a last name. People often have last names. At the moment, the only Max he can think of is the dog from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. “Seuss. Max Seuss.”

“This man is in the medical profession?”

“Uh-huh.”

“So… Dr. Seuss.”

 _Shit_. “Yeah. He, uh, makes a lot of jokes about it.” Stop. “One time he gave me the braille version of _I Can Read With My Eyes Shut!_ ” Quit it. “It was really funny.” _Shut up, Matt_. “You know, it is fun to have fun but you have to know how.” _For the love of God stop talking about Dr. Seuss._

“Oh,” says Foggy, sounding more confused than anything else. There might be something else, under the confusion, but Matt’s too focused on his _own_ thrumming heartbeat and sweaty palms to worry about whatever’s going on with Foggy. “So are you two… together?”

“No,” Matt says, because unrequited love is a hell of a lot easier to fabricate than requited. Added bonus—he has plenty of experience with the former. “He doesn’t feel the same way,” he adds, not needing to fake the forlornness in his voice.

Foggy sighs. “That’s rough, buddy,” he tells him, letting Matt take his arm again as they head towards the office. “Sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me.”

“No, it’s not…” Matt starts, because the last thing he needs is Foggy thinking it’s his fault. “I just… It’s a little pathetic, I guess.”

From his voice, it sounds like Foggy’s frowning. “It’s not pathetic,” he says, seriously, and there it is again, that something-that-isn’t-confusion that he heard before. He still doesn’t focus on it. For now, Matt’s too relieved at keeping his shitty, painful secret, no matter how much it hurts.

They get up to the office and Foggy opens the door. At her desk, Karen perks up when she sees them. “Morning!” she calls out, cheery but not so chipper that she’s annoying. “Matt, your dentist Dr. Koenig called, says you’re way overdue for a check-up.”

 _Ah_. So _that’s_ the name of his actual dentist. Well. It would’ve bugged him all day if he hadn’t figured _that_ out.

“I _knew_ it,” Foggy announces, spinning on Matt. “There is no Dr. Seuss. Alright, who is it _really_? Is it- oh my God, is it Karen?”

“Is what me?”

“It’s not Karen,” Matt says.

“I’m so confused.”

Foggy jabs a finger at his chest. “You gotta stop keeping things bottled up. Spit it out, Murdock.”

And just while Matt’s trying to decide between digging himself a deeper hole or just taking the leap, he realizes what he heard in Foggy’s voice earlier, what he doesn’t hear now. _Disappointment_.

It’s changed, though, now that he knows that there is no dentist. That Matt isn’t in love with Karen. Now, he can hear _hope_ in Foggy’s voice.

So Daredevil takes the risk. “It’s you, Foggy.”

Foggy Nelson honest to God does a fist pump. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, _really_ ,” Matt says, feeling a little light-headed. Before he has time to think too hard about it, though, Foggy’s pulling him down and kissing him, and it’s everything Matt thought it would be—warm and sweet and wonderful. Nothing ever really goes the way it’s expected to in life, he thinks, but Foggy’s rough mouth on his feels exactly how he imagined. It’s perfect.

“Me too, by the way,” he adds, before pressing up to meet his lips again.

When they finally break apart, Karen’s grinning from ear to ear and brandishing her cell phone. “Do that again so I can get a picture. It’s gonna look _great_ in our next company newsletter.” 


End file.
